Du loup ou du renard, qui gagnera ?
by MiasAngel
Summary: Une rencontre entre Derek et le Nogitsune. un combat psychique et physique démarre entre, lequel des deux l'emportera.


Auteur : Miasangel

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Spoiler : Saison 3b (mention du Nogistune)

" Ferme ta gueule.  
_ Fais moi. "

Stiles avait démarré un long monologue a Derek en lui expliquant par quel manière il avait prévu de dépecé Peter, et le lycan n'en pouvait plus entendre ses projets. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il le perturbait trop.  
Aujourd'hui était leur premier face à face depuis la possession du corps de Stiles par le Nogitusne.  
Stiles troublait Derek. Il était devenu rusé, manipulateur. Le Nogitusne avait même pris possession des phéromones libéré par le corps adolescent de Stiles. Derek ne pouvait par conséquent entendre les battements de son cœur ou ressentir les émotions de l'adolescent.

" Quoi ?  
_ Essaye, de me faire fermer ma gueule. "

Derek n'aimait pas qu'on le provoque. Surtout pas par Stiles. Etait-ce parce que c'était celui qu'il respectait le plus ?  
Derek se rapprocha de Stiles et à sa plus grande surprise, le plaqua contre le mur.  
Le lycanthrope colla son corps à celui du plus jeune. De peur qu'il s'enfuit ?

" On ne me provoque pas !  
_Je te trouble n'est ce pas ? Tu ne comprends plus rien Derek. Avec moi tu n'a plus de pouvoir. Tu sais pourquoi Derek ? Parce que je me suis infiltré dans ton cerveau, dans ton corps, oserais-je même dire dans ton âme ? Tu ne sais pas quand je joue, quand je mens, quand je suis sincère... Mais est tu joueur Derek ? Question plus importante encore : est tu près a te mesuré a un Renard, a un Nogitusne?  
_ Crois tu que j'aurais peur de toi ? Toi, petit, chétif et insignifiant Stiles.  
_ Plus si insignifiant que ça je pense. "

Stiles chuchota sa dernière phrase a l'oreille de son vis a vis, pour finir par mordiller son lobe, ce qui arracha un grognement a ce dernier.

" Tu aimes ça je le sais.  
_ Tu n'es en rien supérieur à moi Stiles. "

Ses yeux changeaient de couleur.

" On vas jouer alors. Les règles sont simples. Je t'infligerais de doux plaisirs empoisonnés comme tout a l'heure et si tu craques, c'est a dire si tu l'avoue -que tu a envie de moi, ou que tu m'aime- tu perds.  
_ Et comment je fais pour te faire perdre toi ?  
_ La même chose. A celui qui craquera le premier.  
_ Comment pourrait-tu être sur ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que j'ai envie de posé me mains sur toi.  
- Oh non, pas a moi Derek. Tout ton loup hurle que tu me désir. A tu oublié que j'étais aussi surnaturel que toi maintenant? "

Stiles descendit ses mains dans le dos de Derek pour qu'elles finissent par atterrir dans les poches arrière du jean de ce dernier.

" Que le meilleur gagne.  
_ Je suis le meilleur Stiles."

Derek posa ses lèvres dans le cou du Nogitusne et tortura sa peau laiteuse en l'embrassant et la mordillant a quelques endroits. Puis il lui arracha son t-shirt avant de descendre ses baisers le long de ses, fraîchement développés, pectoraux.

" Peut-être le meilleur mais surement pas le plus rusé"

Dit Stiles en se dégageant habilement de la prise de Derek et en collant fermement son torse au dos de l'ancien alpha.

Il y'a deux ans Stiles aurait été ridicule dans cette position, les quinze bons centimètres qui le séparait de Derek, c'étaient transformé en ridicule deux ou trois. Ses muscles s'était développé et il paraissait 100 fois moins gringalet maintenant.

L'érection naissante de Stiles frottait les fesses de Derek qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir en oubliant les grande mains fermes du garçon qui se baladaient sur lui.

" On dirait que l'étau se resserre mon loup. "

Alors Derek en eu assez, se fit violence et se retourna et en un tour de main Stiles se fis plaqué contre son matelas pantalon déboutonné, boxer baisser. Derek posa ses lèvres sur le membre dressé de son vis a vis, puis le pris en bouche et le suça avidement.  
Derek avait bien joué, Stiles ne pouvais plus sortir de ses effluves de désir, de douceur, de plaisir, de cruelle douleur. Il se sentait venir au fur et a mesure et il sentait les mots interdit dans sa gorge.

" Humm, encore plus fort.  
- On dirait que je vais gagner Stiles.  
- J'en peux plus, c'est si bon...  
- Que quelques mots a prononcé pour une jouissance encore plus grande. "

Et c'est en déversant sa semence dans la bouche de Derek que Stiles lui cria Je t'aime. Puis Derek pu sentir a nouveau ses émotion Stiles était redevenu Stiles, pour peux de temps certes, mais le Loup devait en profiter.

" Le loup sera toujours meilleur que le renard.  
- Pourrais-je avoir un vrai baiser maintenant.  
- Tu auras un vrai baiser quand tu seras totalement Toi. Quand tu seras guéri. Quand ce démon, à qui j'ai donné une bonne leçon aura quitté ton corps. Je t'aime Stiles mais j'aime le Stiles sensible, doux, et gentil. On y travaille, a te faire redevenir normal et quand ça arrivera on pourra être ensemble pour de vrai. Bonne nuit Stiles."

Voila comme promis, un os rating M, j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire et je ne l'aime pas vraiment, je le trouve bâclé. Mais bon.. On verra avec les prochain, je re-regarde tw depuis le tout début en attendant la saison 4 donc ça m'a donné plein d'idée…

Tendrement,

Hannah Xx.


End file.
